This invention relates to novel compounds, compositions containing them and their use as antibacterials.
WO02/08224, WO02/50061, WO02/56882, WO02/96907, WO2003087098, WO2003010138, WO2003064421, WO2003064431, WO2004002992, WO2004002490, WO2004014361, WO2004041210, WO2004096982, WO2002050036, WO2004058144, WO2004087145, WO2006002047, WO2006014580, WO2006010040, WO2006017326, WO2006012396, WO2006017468, WO2006020561, WO2006081179, WO2006081264, WO2006081289, WO2006081178, WO2006081182, WO01/25227, WO02/40474, WO02/07572, WO2004024712, WO2004024713, WO2004035569, WO2004087647, WO2004089947, WO2005016916, WO2005097781, WO2006010831, WO2006021448, WO2006032466, WO2006038172, WO2006046552, WO06099884, WO06126171, WO06137485, WO06105289, WO06125974 and WO06134378 disclose quinoline, naphthyridine, morpholine, cyclohexane, piperidine and piperazine derivatives having antibacterial activity. WO2004104000 discloses tricyclic condensed ring compounds capable of selectively acting on cannabinoid receptors.